User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DamonSalvaditore! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 04:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Your first character cannot be a Dragon Slayer or Slayer of any kind. Make another character first, get 50 edits, wait a month. Then we'll discuss this. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help Well, that mostly depends on what you want to do with your character and his/her father. Do you want the father to an absusive one (which I'd not reccommend, as its a bit cliche). Try to come up with a interesting new take on common dynamics. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Well here's the thing, I've already filled up my leaders and their lieutenents, but he can be an high rank member, all you'd have to do is put his character templete as the Shadow Broker, giving him his connection to it, and add the categories that go with it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sign your posts. And yes you can, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I already gave you permission to make a Shadow Flame DS (in reply to your comment on the DS rules blog). Go ahead, you don't have to ask again for that one. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Done and done :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO SORRY, there you go doe The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thar ye go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but gonna have to shoot you down, our pages get referenced nowhere outside the Dawn/Daybreak continuity. Das how it's always been :( Btw in other news did you ever think of other spells for Damon? If so, want me to get proper kanji for 'em? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Um sure, but how exactly? and next time remember to leave your signature [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:20, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RP I posted, so how do you want them to meet? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:04, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I've read it, but since I asked Zico to help with judging and he's busy, I'm finding another admin to help me, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC)